Bouncy Ball
"Hey, I'm Not a Toy" Bouncy Ball labled The Tetraphobe, is a male contestant on Object Mayhem. Bouncy ball is the only contestant with no limbs (Arms and Legs). He was also a member of Team Extravagant Personality Bouncy ball is well known for his hatred of the number four. Everytime this number is mentioned it often brings about bad luck. Even though he has no limbs, he is helpful in other terms - E.g Bouncing. Coverage Unusual But Good In Unusual but good Bouncy ball was first seen briefly when Calculator was welcoming the contestants. When picking teams, Bouncy ball asks Notebook and Cupcake if he could join their team. When picking team names, Bouncy Ball asks his team for a suggestion. His final appearance in this episode is when Notebook suggests a plan to lift the blocks, Bouncy ball just agrees to his plan. Find it! In "Find it!" Bouncy Ball did not really do anything other than agree to his teams plan by saying - "Okay, lets get to it then". Robot Frenzy Bouncy Ball makes his first appearance in this episode during the elimination when he insults Calculator's elimination theme, calling it "bad". When the challenge is in session he requests to hide in a tree with Ice Cream who agrees to this. Bouncy Ball ends up getting found by one of the robots and screams loudly. To be or not to be Since the challenge for the episode is a talent show, Bouncy Ball suggests doing a tale or play which everyone has no problem with doing. When Cupcake gives her opinion about the Evil killer Doll 4 - calling it "terrible", Bouncy Ball announces for the first time that he disliked the number four and calling it "unlucky". And Bingo was his name-o (Part 2) When choosing a card for the bingo challenge, Bouncy Ball states that he liked all the cards with the exception of the "number four card" therefore chooses that first one. Later during the challenge it is then revealed that Bouncy Ball's card said "quack" and he needed one more letter to win the whole challenge. In the end of this episode after the credits he is sighted lying on the grass with Lego and Cupcake while looking directly to the moon. He recognizes the moon changing from white to purple and questions this. Electrifying Beats Due to the events of the preceding episode Bouncy Ball (along with Cupcake and Lego) appears hypnotized with purple eyes. Bouncy Ball has a slightly raspier voice in this episode which is shown when he votes for Phone during the elimination. Gallery Bouncy Ball ML.png Bouncy Portrait.png Bouncy Ball.png Bouncy Ball 2.png Bouncy Ball 3.png Bouncy ball idle.png|Bouncy Ball's Idle Trivia *Bouncy Ball is the only limbless contestant. *Bouncy Ball's fear of the number 4 may be a reference to China. *Bouncy Ball's voice actor is the brother of the voice actor of Sharpener. Category:Male Category:Contestants Category:Extravagant Category:Tunes Untuned Category:Eliminated Category:Bouncy Balls Category:Limbless Category:People with Tetraphobia